Two in the Morning
by WavesOfWisdom99
Summary: A series of 2 am wake up calls through the years...OR Percy's daughter is the only one who can get away with waking him up at two in the morning. All rights to the author


A/N Here's one that's rather Percy-centric...and his daughter Olivia (the one in Of Pancakes and Trees). Enjoy!

7 months old

"Olivia...baby, stop crying. It's okay, you're okay."

"Okay...clearly that's not going to work...um...okay, how about I sing to you?"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, fine I won't sing. I know I sound bad, but your crying HAD to increase that much?"

"Sweetie, I don't know what to do! Help Daddy out here, what's wrong?"

"Your mom is going to kill me...it's 2 in the morning..."

"Okay, so you're not hungry...probably sleepy...yeah Annabeth**?** Walk? You sure? Okay, okay I'll try. How about I walk, sweetie? Would that help?"

"..."

"Oh thank the gods. Annabeth? Hon, it worked. You're a genius."

Age 3

"Olivia? Baby, are you okay? What happened?"

"Daddy! Nightmare!"

"Come here sweetie. It's okay, you're okay. It's just a dream."

"Daddy, monsters tried to eat me!"

"Shhh...it's okay. The only monster I'll let anywhere near you is...the Tickle Monster!"

"Daddy! Daddy stop! Daddy, you'll wake Mommy up!"

"Perseus Jackson. It is TWO IN THE MORNING! Stop tickling your daughter and for the love of the gods, go to sleep!"

"Sure Annabeth, no problem."

"See Daddy, I told you."

"You should start listening to your girls more, Jackson."

"Point noted, Annabeth."

Age 6

"Daddy?"

"Olivia?"

"Daddy, I can't sleep."

"Sweetie, it's two in the morning. You have school tomorrow."

"I know. That's why I can't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Of school?"

"Of the people in school."

"Why?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you."

"What if someone tries to pick on me?"

"Well, they won't. But, if they do, you've got your older cousins in the same school. And a dad and about half a dozen aunts and uncles who will beat up anyone who dares pick on you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Love you Daddy."

"Love you too munchkin."

Age 10

"Dad!"

"Olive?! What's wrong?"

"Dad, why do you have a baseball bat?"

"You yelled for me at 2 am! I can't come in unarmed!"

"Dad, you're ridiculous."

"Thanks sweetie."

"There's a spider in my room."

"Where?"

"Over there, by the window."

"Olivia. That thing is tiny."

But Dad! It's a spider!"

"Just like your mother...alright give me a second."

"Dad! Hurry up! It's moving!"

"Alright! Alright! See, it's gone now."

"Thank the gods. Thanks Dad."

"No problem, Olive."

Age 14

"Olivia? Honey, it's 2 in the morning. Why are you still up?"

"Oh, um..."

"Olivia..."

"I was texting my friend Dad, calm down."

"At 2?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal."

"It kind of is. Who are you texting?"

"My friend!"

"What kind of friend?"

"Da-ad"

"What! Can't a guy know what kind of friend his daughter is texting?"

"My boyfriend. Alright? Happy?"

"No. When did you get a boyfriend?"

"Like, an hour ago!"

"Do I know this kid? And what kind of guy asks a girl out through a text message in the middle of the night?"

"Yes Dad, you met him last week. At the swim meet."

"Oh. I don't like him."

"Of course not."

"If he hurts you..."

"You and Mom and all my uncles and aunts and cousins will beat him up. I know."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Good night Dad."

Age 17

"That jerk!"

"Olivia? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Olive, I can hear you crying."

"Oh. Um, oh."

"What happened?"

"It's Derek."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ex."

"Huh?"

"He broke up with me."

"When?"

"Now."

"At two in the morning?"

"Yeah. H-he called me and s-said that it was over."

"Good."

"W-what?"

"You're better off without him."

"But Dad! What if I end up old and alone with 57 cats!"

"You won't. The right guy will come around. Don't worry. Until then...This guy that broke your heart? Where can I punch the living daylights out of him?"

Age 20

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Olivia? It's midnight...are you okay? Why are you calling?"

"Actually, Dad, it's two in the morning."

"Same difference. What's up?"

"Sorry for waking you up. I...I was feeling a little homesick."

"Don't worry about it Olive."

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you too...more than you know."

Age 24

"Dad? I can't sleep."

"That's a bit of a problem, isn't it? Tomorrow's your big day!"

"I know. I'm scared."

"Of...getting married?"

"No."

"Of marrying Daniel?"

"No!"

"Then?"

"I'm scared he'll wake up tomorrow and realize that he doesn't want to marry me..."

"Olive, honey, if he were that kind of guy, I wouldn't have let him ask for your hand."

"I know, I know...it's just..."

"Nervous?"

"Ridiculously."

"I was too."

"Huh?"

"25 years ago. I was so damn scared that your mom would realize that she's too good for me and would leave me standing at the alter."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And Daniel is probably thinking something like that right now."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Thanks Dad, I love you."

"I love you too."

Age 27

"Ello?"

"Dad! Thank goodness! I need help!"

"Huh?"

"I am SO sorry for waking you up. It's just that, Elliot has been crying for hours, and Daniel just got home and nothing is working, and Dad I'm so tired and,"

"Okay, okay, Olive, sweetie calm down. Breathe. Good, again. Alright, now, do you think he's hungry?"

"No, no I'm pretty sure he's not."

"Okay...so he's probably sleepy. Ask Daniel to walk around with him a little."

"Okay, okay. Danny? Walk him around a bit."

"Is it working?"

"Oh my gods, yes. Yes! Dad you are a genius!"

"Your mother actually, that's how we used to get you to sleep."

"Brilliant. The both of you. Thanks Daddy. Sorry again for waking you up."

"It's okay Olive. If you don't wake me up at two in the morning, who will?"

A/N and there we have it! Let me know what you think! Oh, and prompts and story ideas are always welcome with open arms :) :*


End file.
